World War II
soldiers in Yokohama [[Japan|during World War II.]]As seen in Eleventh Hour.]] World War II (abbreviated WWII, WW2), or the Second World War, was a worldwide conflict which lasted from 1939 to 1945. Caused by the expansionist and hegemonic ambitions of Germany, Italy, and Japan and economic tensions between all major powers, World War II was a confluence of two conflicts respectively started in China (the Second Sino-Japanese War), and in Poland (the Invasion of Poland). This global conflict split a majority of the world's nations into two opposing camps: the Allies of World War II and the Axis. Spanning much of the globe, World War II resulted in the deaths of over 60 million people, making it the deadliest conflict in human history thus far. __TOC__ Historical Background Significant Earth-One Events Coming soon! Significant Earth-Two Events Coming soon! Characters involved with WW2 The Allies of World War II The Allies of World War II,The Allies of World War II were so-named be the United Nations from the January 1, 1942 declaration. were the countries that together opposed the Axis powers during the Second World War (1939–1945). The Allies promoted the alliance as a means to control German, Japanese and Italian aggression. At the start of the war, the Allies consisted of France, Poland and the United Kingdom, as well as their dependent states, such as British India. Within days they were joined by the independent Dominions of the British Commonwealth: Australia, Canada, New Zealand and South Africa. Soon to be joined by the Netherlands, Belgium, Greece, and Yugoslavia, soon to be followed by China. The leaders of the "Big Three"—the Soviet Union, the United Kingdom, and the United States—controlled Allied strategy. The 'Big Three' together with China were referred as a "trusteeship of the powerful", then as the Allied "Big Four" and later as the "Four Policemen" of the United Nations. After the war ended, the Allied nations became the basis of the modern United Nations. Known Allies Supporters: *Sgt. Rock (Easy Company) *Unknown Soldier *Justice Society of America *Superman (Earth-Two only) *Richard Nixon (United States Navy) *Super-Soldier (Earth-9602) *Crusaders (in a fictional comic book universe) The Axis Powers The Axis powers, also known as the 'Axis' and the 'Rome–Berlin–Tokyo Axis', were the nations that fought in World War II against the Allied forces. The Axis powers agreed on their opposition to the Allies, but did not completely coordinate their activity. The Axis grew out of the diplomatic efforts of Germany, Italy, and Japan to secure their own specific expansionist interests in the mid-nineteen thirties. At its zenith during World War II, the Axis presided over territories that occupied large parts of Europe, North Africa, and East Asia. The war ended in 1945 with the defeat of the Axis powers and the dissolution of their alliance. As in the case of the Allies, membership of the Axis was fluid, with some nations switching sides or changing their degree of military involvement over the course of the war. Known Axis Supporters: *Adolf Hitler *Vandal Savage *Anton Arcane *Red Panzer *Captain Nazi Time-Travelers to This Period *Geo-Force (Markovia, 1942 during the Crisis on Infinite Earths) *Doctor Polaris (Markovia, 1942 during the Crisis on Infinite Earths) *Blue Beetle (Markovia, 1942 during the Crisis on Infinite Earths) Previous World War World War I Next World War World War III External Links *World War II at the DC Database *World War II at Wikipedia References Category:DC Comics Category:Events Category:Conflicts